The Spy
by Omega22
Summary: During KotOR 2 DS Male Exile called Omega. Has found a spy, how will he react?


****

_Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords belong to Obsidian Ent. and LucasArts._

I warn you all that this story will get Dark, it might be nice at first but it will gradually become darker. It does contain swearing and some descriptive violence.

**The Spy**

_Fools... All of them are worthless fools. _A man called Omega thought to himself he was wearing a Dark Jedi Master robe, with black gloves over his hands he was an angry and demented individual. _These so called Masters they deserved to die. _He closed his eyes his hand slid down all the way to his belt, were he had a total of three Lightsabers. One was sliver the one next to it was blue, but the main saber was coloured red, Omega preferred to face his enemies with one Lightsaber which would always be the red one, but he was focused and became very weary at times he was forced to use both his Blue and Silver together, to kill a pest that got in his way. He had his back up against the wall, leaning with his feet away untouched by the wall he let his back rest upon. _One... One... One._

Atton Rand the pilot of the Ebon Hawk has witnessed Omega's cruelty first hand, at times he would shiver remembering what he would do, making thugs of the exchange jump all the way down from Nar Shaddaa, an image came to his head where the two eventually reached the ground, they're organs thrown everywhere with blood splattered on anything in the area, their skins stretched open with the bones pierced through it and of course the skulls would be in pieces. A hand came on his shoulder, Atton jumped up as he heard a voice "Atton, you've been starring at space for a while now." He turned to see the red eyes of Omega, as always Atton had to choose his words carefully if he gave Omega one reason, just one tiny reason, Omega would either Force Choke him or Perhaps treat him to Force Storm. He cleared his throat before he answered "Sorry I guess I had too much Juma Juice." _Crap bad idea, terrible excuse._ Omega glared at him before sighing and sitting right in the co-pilot seat, he crossed his arms looking back at Atton with a grin. "You and your Juma Juice, sometimes I wonder why you drink so much." A lucky break, fortunate for Atton he has managed to become Omega's best friend and even his apprentice he has understood his past and accepted it. "So we're heading back to Dxun. It should be fun killing another Jedi." "Fun?" Omega chuckled sinisterly, Atton played along and did the same but Omega didn't seem to like it when Atton joined in. "This isn't going to be fun it's revenge, the good part is that a Master I used to train with will add to my power. The annoying part is I'm going to damage Onderon, just to kill a foolish man that hardly seems fun." He then considered the amount of people he was able to kill that might get in his way and slightly grinned. "But then again I guess I could find some enjoyment disposing of the pawns. But they're just a distraction from my primary goal." He looked back at his apprentice, noticing he was wearing a Dark Jedi Knight robe he would have provided him the same robe he is wearing now, however it means finding another Sith to murder if they don't make the mistake of finding him first. Atton had a green Lightsaber for his main weapon and had two Heavy blasters on his belt that he would use, if he felt like blasting things. "Have you been training in the force well? I hope you have improved I would hate to see you depend on me to bail you out." "Erm..." Atton had trained well, he was glad Omega didn't care about Crystal colours despite it meant something to the Jedi, it was ironic that he used to be a Jedi when both Atton and Omega first met, he was kind gentle and always used to do the right thing. But once he travelled to Nar Shaddaa, he began to change getting angry and frustrated even killing for his own amusement, to him everything had a price and everyone better stay out of his way.

"Hey what's going on?" it was Mira she had become a member of the Ebon Hawk when Omega was still a little good, but very quickly heading to the darkness. She was also trained in the Sith teachings, after being shown what she could accomplish by having the power not to be that weak girl anymore, however she still stuck to her principal of only killing people who deserved it. "Nothing, I was just asking Atton how his training is doing." Omega stood up and turned to Mira, she looked uneasy maybe it was the Jedi robe she wore that belonged to Vrook who was recently slaughtered by him, could it have been she is now using a yellow coloured Lightsaber and is trying to adjust to the change? No Omega knew there was a problem, something else that concerned her. "I sense you have mixed feelings, what is troubling you?" "Oh nothing." She stuttered at the end forcing Omega to glare at her angrily which frightened her slightly. "Ok yes there is something troubling me." "Besides the ship sickness?" Atton mocked, Mira ignored his comment knowing it might be a waste of her time plus Omega would have told them to shut up, secretly he found Atton's comments funny he remembered when Mira would require a barf bag, but keeping his emotions secret is key to controlling everyone. "Actually it's the Handmaiden, I don't know if any of you guys like her but I'm getting tired of going into the cargo room, when she's half naked training." She put one of her hands by her side waiting for an answer from Omega, who was considering his options. _If she's training than she might be of some use to me, but what if she's training so she can catch me off guard? _"I'll see if I can convince her to wear a shirt at least, but no promises." He replied back to her. "Alright so as long as you give it a shot but I have to say, she is one stuck up bitch. I'd rather try talking to Hanharr than listen to her go on about your actions all the time." She walked off and Omega sat back down in the comfort of the co-pilot seat, he took in a breath of air and stretched his arms whilst doing it. "I wonder if I can sneak up on her whilst she's training, it might be worth a look don't you say?" Atton suggested but this only brought back memories of the Handmaiden nagging on about killing this person, stealing credits and how he is setting a bad example. "Oh god no!! I'm not going through her nagging again. Once you hear it it's like a buzzer that annoys you constantly." "Then how did you explain about killing the Master's?" he asked his Master who stood up from the seat ready to move on "Easy, she believes that they're all waiting in Dantooine. It shut her up and for these couple of moments, I felt free from the nagging oppression." As Omega took one step Atton saw his chance to ask "Hey one more thing. If you had a choice between Mira and her Wookie friend, who would you choose?" he didn't need to think about this one especially after Mira telling him about their history together. "I would choose Mira again, that Wookie would consider me weak and might attempt to back stab me. But I would have loved to hear it's neck break as I crush him with the force." He almost went into daydream trying to imagine the joy he might receive but it was pointless, what good was it thinking about something that is already dead. "No more questions Atton I must ask Mandalore about Onderon perhaps he would know more information." Letting him leave with no more questions Atton turned his attention back to the Ebon Hawk, he noticed the distance between Onderon was about twenty four hours now, he dared not tell his master about the delay.

As Omega made his way to Mandalore he took a look around him, thinking he heard something for a brief moment like a footstep, he slammed one of his feet on the floor attempting to draw it out, no luck. _Hmmm perhaps it's my imagination._ He continued on meeting Mandalore cleaning his Repeating Blaster Rifle, before looking around after hearing something like a beep, as like someone was on a datapad watching him. "Huh who's there?" he pointed his carbine around looking for someone that might have looked suspicious, he found no one was doing anything to annoy him on purpose. "Something wrong Mandalore? You don't always take out your weapon unless something disturbs you." He turned around to see it was Omega asking him, he had earned respect after helping him locate Mandalorians to join clan Ordo, he didn't lower his weapon continuing to look around not trusting the fact someone might be watching. Mandalore was wearing sliver armour all over his entire body with some traces of black, he had a helmet on at all times that had the scratches of battle all over it, as it was Mandalorian custom to pass this on to another to become the next Mandalore, the helmet had tubes coming out of it which lead to a oxygen tank at the back this helmet could even prevent Mandalore from being poisoned. "I heard something a moment ago, I don't trust it." "I don't blame you." He agreed back to him continuing to talk "I heard someone's footsteps a few moments ago, it's strange I haven't noticed this till now." Omega took hold of his chin now suspecting the following, either someone is messing about with a Stealth generator or quite possibly a spy. _Someone dares to spy on us? But who it's obvious this person came from __Dantooine__ when I killed Vrook, time to rule out the options._ "Mandalore bring everyone to the main hall, including the Droids I have an announcement to make." He winked at him hinting to Mandalore that this was a part of a plan, as he moved off to the hall Mandalore thought to himself _Smart kid, no wonder he was a general back in Dxun._

It took Mandalore a while, the Droid's were easy to convince as all he had to mention was the Exile's name and they would go, the Handmaiden was a hassle and had to be dragged there against her will and G0-T0 refused it would be anything important and after some convincing he went along as well. They all met up next to the star map in the middle of the ship, Atton was the first to ask "Alright what's this all about, but if it's about me gambling all of Bao-Dur's credits in Pazaak..." Bao-Dur's eyes widened he thought that he may have misplaced his credits or perhaps the amount of newcomers here has been moving his stuff around. "You gambled away my credits over a card game?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone, Atton's response was chuckling feeling slightly guilty "Yeah you see I was on a winning streak and I..." "Enough of this!" Kreia interrupted thinking that talking over credits and Pazaak was stupid, she knew Omega would know better not to hear anything about this nonsense. "It's quite obvious that he wishes to discuss something quite important than your pathetic games." Omega thought this over to be frank he was quite interested in hearing this out, it was thanks to Atton he got into Pazaak but then he knew that it would be wasting time, than again it would help to his advantage. "Actually I want to hear this first." "See Kreia everyone thinks that you're a hateful cow and should keep your opinions to yourself." He confidently mocked her thinking he had won the battle but Kreia wasn't impressed by Omega's judgement, instead of going for him she defended herself. "Your feeble attempt to insult me has failed perhaps you should try something you are good at. I grantee driving the ship isn't one of them." "ENOUGH!!" Omega shouted out getting annoyed with both of them already, hearing both the old woman and Atton argue can just about convince him to listen to a Hut sing and no one likes that, not even the slaves who pretend to like it. "I'm tired of these arguments either everyone gets along or I make you get along, did I make that clear?" Both the Kreia and Atton nodded understanding that he wouldn't be merciful with them, it happened again a beeping sound and with everyone around with no datapads confirmed Omega's assumption there was indeed a spy on the ship. "HK-47 do a bio scan confirm the presence of a spy on the ship." HK-47 was an assassin droid coloured orange with a bit of red over his body, strange enough he was found on the Ebon Hawk with certain parts missing but Omega's curiosity got the better of him and located the missing parts. "Statement: now scanning master for other organic meat bags upon this ship." HK-47 changed his vision to infer-red he looked around this room first, he found a human meat bag holding a datapad he had noticed HK-47 became able to see him but before he reacted, HK stuck first firing his blaster rifle upon him. One of the blaster shots revealed the spy he was right next to Omega everyone drew their weapons or activated their Lightsabers, Omega knew this person he came across him in the Jedi ruins when he was looking for Vrook there. "Regret: Master I am sorry that I was unable to kill the target with one shot, you may apply punishment to me as you see fit." "Don't worry HK you've actually done what I wanted, even though it was an error." Omega corrected before adjusting his saber next to the spy's neck, he was very surprised to see he didn't have a weapon, no blasters or viroblades concealed around him which he found foolish. "We meet again, however I had no idea that you would do something as reckless as this. I knew you we're up to something the republic must have sent you to spy on me. Answer this question, who are you?" "My name is Mical and I had orders to follow you." He answered, Omega's fingers were twitching he wanted to kill him he could do it right now, take off the head and let the body drop to the floor and bleed, the temptation was there right in sight but why be so soft he could have some fun with him and he needed to know a lot more things. "Very good, now who gave the order?" No answers this time it was odd at first Mical looked at him very nice a polite when they first met, now it's different it was a look of disgust. Atton snatched the datapad from Mical's hand he scrolled down the information looking for a name of an admiral or commander, he had reached the end and shook his head. "He's certainly devoted, I've only got a republic signature no confirmation from an Admiral or anything. But he has been here for three days watching us!" "Three days and fourteen hours to be precise." Mical corrected Atton, he was taking a risk he didn't look at Omega at all which was getting on his nerves he tried looking into his mind he found nothing, like he ran flat into a brick wall. "You've had some experience in hiding your thoughts, again who GAVE you the order?!" Still nothing and even shouting at Mical didn't work, everyone knew this was going to get ugly very fast now Omega looked right into his eyes "You're getting on my nerves! You don't want me to get angry I do pretty unreasonable things when I get angry." The handmaiden couldn't this anymore she had to say something to calm the situation but if she did it might mean she could get killed, it was a risk she had to take. "Maybe you should calm down." "SHUT UP!!" He shouted back pointing his lightsaber directly at her, this shocked her and practically petrified her the look upon his face looked demented and pure evil like as if he was a reflection of the devil himself. "I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!! YOU WILL SPEAK ONCE SPOKEN TO!" He turned back to Mical who still didn't acknowledge his existence Omega was beginning to breathe in and out for air, in an attempt to calm himself down. "For the last time, who gave you the order?!" "I'm not telling you anything Sith." Everyone backed away Atton gulped _The kid has just made his worse mistake ever._ For everyone who is a companion of Omega knows not to call him a Sith, he hated the title, in fact he despised it and was the only thing that could make him go in a killing frenzy. Omega deactivated his Lightsaber and grabbed Mical by the neck, he was furious the word had been mentioned and worse of all he was called it "Sith?" His grip tightened and now Mical was in terror, he thought his training could prepare him for anything but not this. "Did you just call me..." He slammed Mical's head on the wall with no holding back as he shouted in his face "A SITH?!" The grip went tighter, now Mical was restricted from breathing no one was going to help him, not from Omega's wrath that was for sure. "I Hate the Sith... I HATE THAT FUCKING TITLE!! AND YOU HAVE TO GUTS TO COMPARE ME TO THOSE PIECES OF SHIT!? FINE!! I'LL SHOW YOU PAIN, I'LL SHOW YOU AGONY AND THEN YOU MIGHT LEARN NEVER, EVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!" Omega growled as he violently slammed Mical's face on the wall over and over again, some of them couldn't watch but HK-47 loved to watch his master inflict pain upon others, he was even taking notes of how his master was doing it. Over ten times was Mical's face slammed upon the wall, he was already spitting out blood from his mouth and blood poured from his nose, Omega tossed him to the other side of the room where his foolish spy lay helpless. But he was far from done with him, for Omega it was like a lesion must be taught and it had to stay within the students mind, so he could learn from it pain is a great teacher and most people like to avoid pain. Using the force he picked up Mical with one hand by raising it, his spy floated like a rag doll he still had fear in his eyes and shook his head, trying to tell him that he now understood but Omega didn't care. He slammed Mical's entire body on the walls for three times before leaving him to float right on top of the star map, with his face facing the ceiling. "You know movement is the greatest gift everyone has in the world and only a few deserve it. There's over four bones I can break to stop you from moving, but I only have to break one." He slammed Mical's face upon the ceiling and he let go of him with the force, he fell right on top of the star map breaking it but at the same time his spine snapped and Mical was crying in pain.

It was over Omega no longer had any concern for this man anymore, but the hatred was still there asking him to finish off Mical right now, he faced HK-47 pointing to him. "HK-47 I want you to take this piece of trash to the med bay, out of my sight. I want you to torture him, MAKE HIM TALK!! But don't kill him otherwise, I'll tear you limb from limb then I'll get Bao-Dur to rebuild you so I can do it again! Until I finally think you are worthy of my time." Normally this would bring chills to anyone, but not HK-47 he enjoyed being threatened and tortured, especially if he's the one causing it. "Gratification: Master I do love it when you show pain to others, it brings a joy to my behaviour core to the point where it might explode. Request: Master if for one second where you had the urge to do this again, please feel free to engage me from now on. But I will do as you ask and keep this one alive until he gives the information or otherwise." HK-47 then picked up Mical's worthless body dragging him all the way to the med bay, then Omega turned his eyes over to Bao-Dur. "Bao-Dur I want you to repair the Star Map." He paused looking around the room seeing blood all across the room and dripping down the wall, it was a stroke of luck that none of it got on his robes or anyone else's clothes. "Then I want you to clean the blood off the walls and the Star Map itself and Mandalore will be assisting you." Now wondering why he's been put on cleaning duty felt like an insult to Mandalore himself, he is supposed to be helping his own kind not take orders from someone else. "I'm not your clean up boy, get someone else to do it." Omega glared at him evilly as he was in the mood for killing or hurting someone again, no one was an exception, not even his companions. "What was that?!" "Erm nothing, I said I would do it to the best of my ability." Mandalore corrected, but in some ways he felt he himself was learning from Omega maybe this was a way he could rally his men now, it certainty worked on him. "I must protest to this for all we know that boy was going to do something for the good of the republic." G0-T0 tried to point out, but Omega didn't like this and to make sure everyone learnt that no one is save from him when he gets this angry, he fired lighting from his fingers on to the Droid that could only affect them. It disabled G0-T0's weaponry and movement, it fell to the floor useless and Omega shouted "I don't care G0-T0 I don't give a shit about the republic!! I didn't ask you to join with us, you just came along for the ride and I warn you. If you attempt to correct me again or tell me I'm wrong, than that toy of yours will be crushed just like the others than Bao-Dur will locate where your actually hiding, you may try to defend yourself but it would do you no good. I've killed the people you've hired for fun and they aren't worth my time, I would cut through them and once you are before me I will cut you piece by piece!" He kicked the droid away just like a football as a warning, he hoped G0-T0 would now be quiet from now on he faced the others looking at them with hatred. "Let it be known for if any of you call me a Sith, I will kill you or make your suffering ten times as worse as what I've done to Mical. Keep this in mind before you even consider betraying me, for I don't know the meaning of the word mercy." He stormed off heading straight for the cockpit, Bao-Dur was speechless only muttering out the words "Yes General." Visas has had a feeling of terror something she thought only her Master could do, seeing Omega now just made her shudder but she thought it was only due to anger and decided not to say anything at this time. _You remind me just like my master, will you only hunger for power as well?_

Relaxing his head upon the seat of the co-pilot Omega closed his eyes, attempting to rest he is aware that he must control his temper otherwise he'll easily flip on anyone, he turned back and forward trying to get some sleep after finally getting comfortable he drifted into slumber. Everything was quiet at first peace seemed to have came swiftly but it all changed when a familiar voice was heard _Murderer..._ now Omega had found himself in the Jedi temple on coursant, but it was all gray and all around him was the Jedi Master's he slaughtered: Vrook, Vash and Zez-Kai-El all was missing now was Kavar just him to die and fully his vengeance will be complete. Zez-Kai-El was the first to die Omega remembered how he did it when he fought him, the master was using a double bladed purple lightsaber and Omega could only fight back with a sliver single saber, at first the Master proved to be a nuisance he had fast recovery time and could defend himself well. But the Master was becoming tired and his opponent was still full of energy attacking relentlessly, the Master could only block until his saber was sliced in two it took him completely by surprise, taking advantage of this opportunity he thrust his lightsaber right through the Master's chest. The Master was gurgling drowning in his own blood, as an endless amount of blood seemed to pour straight from his mouth, the lightsaber sizzled as it continuously burned through his chest before Omega attempted to pull it out, he noticed his opponent attempted to stab him with his two single sabers but Omega took hold of his hands pulling them back. The Master was weak his body was losing strength from the fatal wound he could not find the strength to overpower Omega, he couldn't breathe properly as his opponent had punctured the lungs his limitations had been reached. Omega smiled he took the two sabers from the Master's hands and kicked him to the floor, he waited patiently enjoying the satisfaction as Zez-Kai-El slowly met his fate after seeing no more strength in his body, he placed the new Lightsabers on his belt knowing he could repair these later he removed his Lightsaber from the Master's stomach, before cutting his head clear off. Vash was the second Jedi to die, to Omega she was a pain in the neck to find at first he thought she was dead when he found traces of her blood, but after persistent tracking down refusing to accept that her fate was taken from him she located her, in full health but not for long. He had to hand it to her, she was strong in the force and good with her single blue lightsaber but he was stronger, after taking Zez-Kai-El's strength adding it to his own power he soon grown tired of facing her with the Red Lightsaber using Force Lightning on her instead, he could remember seeing her own the floor screaming in agony as he used Force Lightning upon her over and over, never stopping or giving her time to recover although it drained him completely. He had the look of satisfaction seeing her broken body lay on the floor, smoking from the lightning that had overwhelmed her to make sure he was certain she had met her demise, he stabbed her heart with her own lightsaber. Finally there was Vrook the recent death to Omega's revenge, he was perhaps a better challenge than Zez-Kai-El or Vash could have ever given him even forced him to use Advanced Med packs to keep himself stable. Vrook faced him with a single green Lightsaber their fight had become brutal, both opponent's were tired and hated each other wanting the other one to die quickly, the two rushed to each other in one last effort to kill the other they crossed paths after trying to slash the other. The two stood patiently with their sabers turned off, they couldn't tell who had managed to hit the other, Omega fell to his knees coughing up blood having one hand cover the wound across his side, Vrook gasped and said back. "You lost." As he took one step attempting to walk away as the victor, he too coughed up his own blood seeing much more fatal wound across his side than what he did to Omega. "You fool... It is you who has lost." Ignoring the pain across his side, Omega used the force to raise Vrook from his feet he felt unbelievable pressure on his throat, no longer having any air to breathe as Omega clutched his hand. He didn't take any satisfaction in killing Vrook like he did the others, he just wanted Vrook dead for hurting him this much refusing to admit he had underestimated him, he clutched his own fist tighter and tighter and the pressure upon Vrook's neck began to swell until there was the sound of a break. _Force Crush... I never thought I would have to use it on you._ He thought to himself before limbing away back to the Ebon Hawk before taking his saber as a trophy.

Omega hated the fact he went down memory lane all because of this dream, but he didn't consider it a dream at all. He was aware the power of the Master's within him also contained their own force, perhaps even their souls. _You killed us, will killing Kavar make you feel better?_ Vrook asked, but Omega was attempting to ignore them not showing any sympathy to any of them, why should he when they clearly deserved it. "Killing you all has made me feel stronger and more connected to the force, than I've ever been! I don't know how you've all managed to stowaway in my mind, but your trick won't change a thing!" _You always had this power you don't need the Dark side to control it. _Omega chuckled to Zez-Kai-El's words he's heard this all before, all of this felt like an endless holovid that's on the loop command. "Don't give me your cryptic words!! I will do what I want, when I want!" Vash began to move closer towards Omega, in fact he noticed the master's began to circle him. _You still have a choice you can turn away from this path._ He took hold of his head, they're voices were now like an annoying headache and it was only fuelling his own rage. He had control of this power, he can do as he pleases with it no one else deserves it he has earned it and deserves to keep it. "Shut the hell up!! All of you!! You're in my mind now, so either you go away or I will continue to repeat your deaths over and over." The Master's moved closer, Omega had enough they wouldn't understand him through his words so now he would have to use force, he drew his red lightsaber and activated it.

Although Omega was continuing to dream, Atton had awakened early one hour ahead of everyone. He took the ship off auto-pilot and began to access the manual controls, he took a swig of Juma Juice to wake himself up he sighed, noticing it would take two hours before they reached Dxun. "Great two hours of driving the ship, this will be fun." Omega moaned waking up looking around to see where he was, he became so distracted with the Master's messing about with his meditation he must have drifted asleep. "What happened?" Atton looked back at him confused "I wouldn't know when I saw you in here last you were meditating. I tried to wake you up after an hour or so, but you seemed to be in it pretty deep either that or you're a heavy sleeper. The Sith would have a field day if they knew that." He would have normally laughed but he seemed annoyed with himself, believing he had overslept because of the Master's driving him insane. The room got quiet and Atton didn't like it deciding to add some conversation about anything. "So did you do some Pazaak in your mind or something?" Omega looked uneasy and chuckled slightly, he did do something like Pazaak but it wasn't quite like it, it was more like counting the different ways he killed the Jedi Master's. "I doubt thinking how many times I've stabbed someone actually counts as Pazaak." He went into thought for a moment trying to decide what to do for these two hours that might last a while he talked to himself "Yeah this should do." He opened a compartment on his right taking out some cards he began to shuffle them carefully. "Alright put the ship back on Auto-pilot we're playing Pazaak to pass the time than we're going to train." Frankly Atton enjoyed the card games they both played, the training however was harsh as his Master would push him from time to time, he picked up his jacket taking out his cards as he replied "Alright, but just remember its Republic Senate rules." Omega chuckled back as he drew a card that was number 6, he held about four cards in his hand he answered "You'll have to bet some credit sometime Atton, you have to do it some time." As Atton set the Ebon Hawk back into Auto-Pilot mode, they began to take their time doing something to settle their minds this was mainly a distraction for Omega as he knew, the last Master would be killed by him soon.


End file.
